To Heal A Broken Heart
by ThatSexyAngel
Summary: Takuya Kanbara and his friends are still in the Digital world. Eventually they are joined by Bailey, a suicidal girl who doesn't often socialise. My first digimon fanfiction! Will probably end up KouichiXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Takuya looked around at the digital world and sighed.

His D-tecter had been playing up recently. Sometimes it would say something but he couldn't understand it.

Weird right?

Then it started playing up again.

**Takuya Kanbara.**

Naturally he turned to find it coming from his D-tector.

What is it?

**Someone is going to show up soon Takuya.**

What?! Who?!

His shouting instantly attracted the attention of his friends who then came over to help him?

What is it Takuya? Asked a puzzled Tommy.

Then it answered again.

**Be careful though. She will not react positively to people trying to be her friend. She will be at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Hurry.**

Well guys I guess we're off to the Autumn Leaf Fair! Takuya answered cheerfully.

* * *

**Well? This is my first Digimon fanfiction! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a bunch CatherineJennings2015!**

**I (sadly) don't own digimon. I only own my OC!**

* * *

_Meanwhile At the Autumn Leaf Fair..._

* * *

Baileys messy brown hair was in her eyes because of the wind.

With an irritated sigh she pushed it behind her ear and continued to walk the noisy streets of The Autumn Leaf Fair.

She had realised she was the only human being here a while ago but in truth it didn't really bother her.

Afterall she just couldn't get people.

They told you to be yourself but then they judged you.

She had been hurt by people she used to know and eventually she just gave up on everything. If she had her pocket knife like she had planned all this would have been over.

With another sigh she decided to look around.

* * *

_Kouichi_

* * *

Kouichi looked around at his friends with a weak smile.

Takuya and his brother were arguing.

J.P was trying to impress Zoe.

Tommy was complaining about his feet being sore.

And Bokomon and Neemon were being well...Bokomon and Neemon.

It had been a while since Takuyas D-Tector played up.

And now his was too but he didnt tell anyone.

When they arrived, they decided to split up to see if they could find this mystery person.

Then he looked up and he gasped in shock.

There was a girl with brown hair ontop of a building.

**And she was about to jump.**

* * *

**Cliffhanger~ Please review!**

**And once again thanks alot CatherineJennings2015!**


	3. Chapter 3

The girl seemed to hesitate, gradually reaching a conclusion in her head she stepped forward.

Only 3 more steps until she was dead.

2...

1...

0...

However the brunette never hit the ground.

When she opened her eyes she was shocked to find Loweemon, carrying her bridal style.

The girl, Bailey, leapt out of his arms with a mouth so wide it could fit a watermelon.

"W-who the hell are you?! Why did you save me?!"

In response Loweemon answered,

"Because you shouldn't throw your life away."

Once again the brunette replied,

"Maybe I want to die. Maybe I have nothing to live for."

Koichi turned back into a human being and offered the girl a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, we're friends."

"I don't need friends. Friends are fake. Friends leave you behind. Friends will never be important. Just like dreams."

This time, it was Koichi's mouth that dropped.

"That's not true! Friends help you! Friends care for you! You're lucky you have friends!"

"You're an idiot. I don't have friends. I don't want friends. Just leave me alone!"

Koichi was stunned to find himself grabbing the girls arm and dragging her off.

"Hey let go of me!"

"No."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Anti-social? Or maybe something happened. DUN DUN DUNNNN.**

**Anyway you guys know I adore reviews! I don't own anything but Bailey.**


	4. Chapter 4

On the way through The Autumn Leaf fair the space between Koichi and the brunette was tense to say the least.

Just as Koichi was about to speak up, he was surprised when the girl spoke up instead.

"What's your name?," bitterness quite evident in her voice.

"K-Koichi. What about you?"

"Bailey. My name is Bailey."

"Well its nice to meet you Bailey."

She just scowled in reply.

"Um."

Bailey looked up at him, scowl still on face.

"Do you have a D-tector?"

"Yeah."

She pulled it out of her pocket.

Her D-tector was mainly yellow with a black grip and black buttons.

Koichi also pulled his D-tector out. His was mainly black with a grey grip and a yellow button.

"Hey Koichi!"

The said person turned around to see Takuya and friends running after them.

Instantly all eyes except Koichi's turned to face the girl standing next to him.

She was fairly tall, around Koichi's height. She had red eyes and messy brown hair tied into a pony tail. She had quite a few freckles. She had a plain light blue tank top on with a pair of plain white shorts. She wore a grey jacket with sleeves that stopped halfway between the shoulder and her elbow. She finished the look off with a pair of black vans.

The girl, Bailey had a scowl on her face.

"My names Takuya by the way. This is Zoe, Tommy, JP, Koji and you already know Koichi."

"Just don't get in my way alright."

It was JP who spoke up next.

"Gee you're sunshine and rainbows."

"I have my reasons."

"Yeah and they are?"

"None of your business."

Takuya buried his face in his hands.

"We are so doomed."

* * *

**Sorry to keep you guys hanging~ I haven't had that much plot bunnies recently.**


End file.
